Daring Date Disaster
by Rookie 13
Summary: The title says it all, Lady Vs Trish


**AN: and here I am thinking that this school-day couldn't get any worse, so yeah, again I was pretty bore in my biology class…. **

**Disclaimer :I don't own Devil May Cry or anything to do with it**

* * *

**Daring Date Disaster **

Another boring day at the Devil May Cry, the phone hasn't been ringing for weeks, and no demon has dare to shown up for a while… _" God!!! I AM SO BORE!!!" _a blond woman thought to herself.

Trish who is sitting on Dante's chair with both of her feet on the table, dozen out and don't know what to do to make the day more entertaining, but it seems that nothing comes to her mind at the moment _" It's boring when Dante's not around… Gahhh why the fuck did I agree to taking care of the shop, while he's out and having fun!! I hope he'll get hit by a truck or better a train, or better fall off of a rollercoaster, yeah that would look fun," _

Ringgggggggggggg Ringgggggggggg Ringgggggggg!!!!

" Devil may cry "

" _Hey Trish! It's Lady! "_

" Sorry Lady but Dante is not here today, so you'll have to find another to blackmail…"

" _Ah I know that, but I am really bore right now, so I was just wondering what you're doing? "_

" I would be lying if I said that I am having fun right now… So yeah pretty bore.. Wanna come over ? "

" _Sure be there at 10 min, see ya "_

" Cool, see ya "

Later….

Pizza, magazine, beer bottles, soda bottles, sweets, and other kind of alcohol were now on the table, the two woman where having fun playing all sorts of games, include phone pranks

" Hah! So this is Lady's night huh? Hehehe" said Trish

" You never get tried of the Lady jokes huh?"

" Nope!"

" So Wanna play Truth and Dare next?" ask Lady

" Sure, but what kind of game is truth or dare? " ask Trish curiously, she's been in human world for sometimes now, there is still things that she don't know about or rather don't wanna know

" Well Blondie, it's simple, If you chose the truth then you have to tell the true, if you chose the dare you have to do everything I dare you to do … Gezz haven't you been to a slumber party before? "

" Okay, first; I'm already in this grown up hot body from the day I was born or created, so no childhood, Second: I can't help that the Prince of dumb-ass created me with blond hair, I would to have prefer black hair, third: for the love of hell! I'm living with Dante! "

" I get your point" said Lady, then she reach out for another beer " So let's get this game started."

" Okay, Lady first "

" That joke is getting old `Trash´ "

" What are you Calling me???" ask Trish angrily

" No, Nothing! Truth or Dare?" said Lady, she know all too well that the stupidest thing you can do is making that "She-Devil" angry, so better change the subject

" Dare" answer Trish

With a devilish grin on Lady's face " Good I dare you to running buttttt Naked outside for 5 min!!! "

" WHAT!!???!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND LADY??!!??" Yelled Trish

" Ye hear me, Don't tell me that you are a chicken" then lady stands up and making chicken imitate movement " Bok bok bokkkk, Trish is a chicken, Trish is a chicken!!!" aside lady being childish and annoying, some how Trish can not let this challenge pass, or else she'll have to hear it for the rest of her life

" Alright! Alright! You are on!!" answer Trish

Then Trish began to dress off, until there was not a single cloth on her body, then she and Lady walk to the front door..

" Ready?" Said lady with a evil grin on her face, and were ready to open the door

" Here goes my pride!!!" but then a idea hits her _" why not she didn't said anything about it"_

Then Lady opens the door and Trish ran out. As for Lady she felt on the floor and laughing like a maniac, she couldn't believe that she actually made Trish to running around naked like this, it was too funny.

As for Trish, it is a good thing that Lady is busy with her laughing and don't keep an eye on her

5 min. later …

Lady is waiting for Trish to walk into the front door anytime time now _" What a humiliation!! Haha She really deserves it!! I'm so damn brilliant" _Lady thought to herself

And when the door open, Lady have to swallow her own medicine hard, because the person she's looking at right now is Her, Herself Naked!!!

" As Promise 5 min." said Lady's double ganger (aka Trish) evilly

" W…wh…wha…Y..You.." Lady who is now are so lost that she can´t even find the right word to say.

" Hey Like you said, running naked outside hehehehe"

" I said You Not ME!!" Yell Lady

" Well I am me, and you are here" said Trish

" But You have MY FACE!!" YellLady again

" You didn't say anything about That!" answer Trish with a giggle " My turn Truth or Dare?"

"……Why ….You….. Dare!" Said Lady

" Alright I dare you to Kiss that guy!" said Trish and point at a fat ugly looking guy outside

" WHATTTT!!!????!!!"

" You hear me" said Trish amuse with the picture of Lady kissing that guy

" You Evil bitch!!!"

" I'm a Demon have you forgotten? Now let's get it done with"

" I … I.. I Can´t do that! I .. I… er….don't even know him Yeah !!I don't know him!!" Lady's face is now so red like a tomato

" Righttttttt….. You haven´t kiss before…" said Trish calmly

" What.. I … I.. have L..Lots of times"

" You are lyinggg, I can see that you know"

" NO I´M NOT!" Yell Lady

" Yes you are, just admit it dear…" said Trish calmly

" NO! "

" Yes…"

" NO! "

"Yes…"

" NO!"

" Yes.."

" NO!!!!"

" No…." ( said Trish, change of tactic )

" YES!!" ( Lady felt for it )

" Got Cha!" said Trish

" Just kill me….." _mental note to myself never argue with this she - devil!! _said Lady's inner voice..

" But I perfectly understand why you haven't got your first kiss yet" said Trish, while looking up and down at Lady

" What does that suppose to mean!?!"

" Well look at you, … I mean you're not even half of sexy and with all those scars, you kinda scare the guys away, you are more like a tom-boy, and you really don't act like a Lady, oh and that violent attitude of yours, … well let just said that you'll never be able to get any date if you acting like you do now" then Trish walking towards the table to take another bottle of beer, while leaving Lady in her own thoughts

" Hey Trish! What do you say if we play a new game? Winner get 6000 bucks loser loose 6000 bucks and will be doing everything what winner says for a whole day! " suggest Lady

" I'm listening" answer Trish with a grin on her face

" Good! Here's the rules, we both go on a blind-date, I'll choose you a one and you choose me one, during the date one will keep an eye on another, to see how's going, but the goal is to making your date kissing you willingly without you asking for it. If you happens to run away that means you loose…" Lady was half way done explaining the rules, but then Trish cut in

" I got it, but how the hack are you gonna decide who's gonna win, cause we both can get a kiss, or not get it"

" I know, the winner will be, who of us can kiss for the longest time! We'll be taking time on that! So are you on?!?" said Lady in a challenging voice

" You're on Lady!!"

" Good! then you'll better get ready for your date tomorrow, meet me at Piré´s café 11. AM " Said Lady with an Evil smile on her face " don't be late! Oh AND NO COST PLAY!!!" that was the last thing she said before she walking out

" _That girl is up to something….. Well at least I'm not bore anymore hehe" _Thought Trish happily

**AN: I know it's crap, but is better than fall asleep during the class and get detention, so rather pretend to do something.. Hope ya like it **


End file.
